Morning Stroll
by SuperetteCartwheel
Summary: Japan is taking a quiet morning walk when a couple of tentacles show up to make her day. My first attempt at smut, read at your own risk.


Warning: The following contains mature acts and tentacle pr0ns. Read at your own risk.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

It recently came to my attention that even though I'm writing requests for erotoc stuff, I can't write smut for the life of me.

One request that can through had fem!Japan and tentacles, but the person didn't supply the rest of the info to have the request done. However, I figured it'd be good practice for writing smut.

So, the following is my very first try at smut. Be warned, it will be awful.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning when it happened.

Japan had awoken to find her house quiet and empty, a light breeze carrying the scent of the forest into her room through an open window. It was a sunny, clear day, perfect for a lovely walk in the woods.

The Asian nation got ready for her day without a sound, simply pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt and making sure her room was tidy before heading out for a short adventure before breakfast.

Little did she know, this would be no ordinary adventure.

The quiet little nation walked just as quietly through the woods, along a trail she had walked hundreds of times. She was content and at peace with the world, her problems far behind her.

Suddenly, she found herself flat on the ground. She coughed on the dust, straightening up and looking around. It seemed that she had tripped over a branch of some sort.

A long, pale pink branch lay across the path. The color wasn't much different than the bark on the trees and it raised no alarm.

Japan stood back up with a small sigh and kept walking.

But just as she was about to turn a corner in the path, she felt something touch her ankle.

It was pleasantly warm, whatever it was, and felt flexible and smooth. She jumped only a little, figuring it was some friendly creature nosing her leg. However, a look downwards showed her the same branch as before, this time gently poking her ankle.

It wasn't a branch at all.

Her first instinct was to jump away from it, but curiosity brought her back to it.

It was long, trailing off into the forest somewhere, and was quite obviously alive. It appeared to be the tentacle of some larger creature.

Japan felt a flash of warmth run through her.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always held a secret obsession for tentacles. The innocent looking nation was very much into tentacle hentai.

It wasn't her fault. Her people got her into it.

_I wonder what it wants_, she thought as the tentacle reached foward to touch her ankle again. _I wonder if it would... no, that's only in stories._

But then again, stories could be true. Almost as if it could read her mind, the tentacle began making soft, tiny, gentle circles on her ankle, massaging it gently and forcing a small gasp to come from Japan's mouth.

The long, flexible appendage wasn't cold or amazingly slimy. It was covered in a light liquid that was also sweetly warm. The tentacle wound itself around Japan's ankle, tugging lightly.

Despite a spark of fear inside her, Japan sat down on the ground and watched as another tentacle seemingly came from nowhere, winding around her other ankle. The two pulsed softly, their warmth glowing through her. One by one, they slid off her shoes and gently inspected her feet, tickling lightly but in a pleasurable way.

A larger, stronger tentacle slithered out of the woods behind Japan, startling her out of the enjoyment she was getting from the two smaller ones. This one wrapped around her to support her back, almost like an arm holding her up. The end of it slid quietly under her shirt, making the same lazy circles on her stomach.

Japan sighed contentedly, letting her head drop onto her shoulder.

_This is really happening_.

Another came from behind, wrapping around her shoulders to support her head as the end reached up to brush her hair out of her face. She leaned into it as it began the circles on her collarbone.

The efforts of the tentacles were taking effect. Japan's face was flushed, her eyes dazed.

They've barely touched me, she thought, Yet I'm already feeling...

The thought trailed off. She reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping a hand inside. Yet, just as she did this, two smaller yet stronger tentacles slither out of the forest, curling around her wrists and pulling her arms back so that her hands rested beside her head.

"H-hey," she spoke aloud, a little angry. The tentacle around her neck brushed its tip across her mouth, as if telling her to be quiet.

The thin liquid that covered the tentacles was lightly sweet, yet packed a powerful punch. When Japan licked it, a shock ran through her and filled her with warmth. She felt the crotch of her jeans grow uncomfortably moist.

Two more tentacles slithered up along her sides, and with the help of the one around her back they unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra and rather small breast.

Happily, the tentacles didn't seem to care.

The majority of the action was being performed on her upper half. She found herself lifted about a foot off the ground, supported by not one but two large, sturdy tentacles whose tips roamed around her exposed stomach and sides with no concern for how it made her twitch. The one around her shoulders managed to support her head, the contracting muscles massaging her neck as the tip swayed gently before her face, occasionally bending down to caress her cheek. The tentacles around her arms slithered around them until she was wearing sleeves made of the softly restricting flesh, and they too contracted and relaxed to massage her arms.

It was good that the tentacles were supporting her, because Japan could feel her bones turning into jelly. She let out a light moan, relaxing back into the grasp of the tentacles.

Two medium sized ones came from below her arms, easily slipping up to release the front catch on her bra, leave her chest fully exposed. They went immediately to her breasts, wrapping around them and teasing her nipples with the tips until she cried out again.

But things had just barely started. The long forgotten tentacles at her feet had managed to remove her pants without her noticing. She took notice then at they wound around her legs, the tips brushing little circles against the inside of her thighs. Without meaning to, she bucked, making the tentacles hold on tighter to keep her in place.

It was awful and it was perfect. She had never felt this amazing before, had never been this close to heaven. Yet, she couldn't move at all, the tentacle restricting her every move.

She felt her legs raised and spread apart, and her heart quickened. She whimpered, hoping the tentacles would be merciful. The most gentle one, the one by her face, bent down and parted her lips. For a second, it straightened back up, almost as though it was looking at her.

Japan's face was flushed bright pink, her dark hair falling neatly on either side of her face. She panted lightly, her eyes clouded with need.

The tentacle poked into her mouth, behaving as a lover's tongue would. Japan kissed it, then began to softly suck on it. However, it pulled back and wrapped around her head, its warmth on her forehead a comfort.

A medium sized tentacle with a more rounded tip came up beside her, poking around the edge of her underwear. She was reminded of the uncomfortable moisture and shifted slightly.

The tentacle ducked below her leg, nosing between her legs. It didn't slip into her underwear but began to gently rub the wet cloth.

The effect was instant. Japan managed to thrust towards the tentacle, though the others were quick to hold her back.

She cried out in frustration, angry at the tentacles teasing her.

Thankfully, the one between her legs finally squeezed under her underwear, reaching up to gently rub her.

It set a steady rhythm, and she was allowed some leverage to rock against it, her eyes drifting shut in pleasure. Soft sigh and moans issued from her lips, and the wandering tips of the tentacles up top once more took up their leisurely rubbing.

A second tentacles slipped into her underwear, which was feeling delightfully crowded. It stroked her opening, making her gasp. Finally, without ceremony, it pushed into her, feeling exactly the right size.

Between her own wetness and the liquid on the tentacle, there was no pain as it pushed into her, twisting slightly as it went, the tip even curling to stroke the walls of her insides, a pleasure completely unexpected. This set up the same rhythm as the first, which was still rubbing her. The rest of the tentacles began pulsing to the same rhythm, rubbing their gentle circles with it. Japan moved with them, feeling the warmth through her begin to pool in her lower stomach, a deep and lovely sensation.

She forced her eyes open, just for a moment, panting softly with the motions of the tentacles. The one from about her forehead was standing up, swaying from side to side with the rhythm of the rest. This gentle motion was the last thing she saw before stars exploded behind her eyes, her cry filling the forest with sound and making birds lift off from the trees in fright.

Head spinning, black spots invading her vision, she felt the tentacle slide out from her and felt the rest slowly retreat, unravelling from her limbs and setting her down gently.

Japan felt herself laid on her side, her arms curled to her chest. The soft grass upon which she was laid felt cool against her fevered skin. With one last caress from her face and down her side, the tentacles retreated into the forest.

_Maybe_, Japan thought sleepily, letting her eyes drift shut,_ I should come for a walk tomorrow morning as well._

* * *

Ok, so let's pretend that's not the most hideous thing you've ever read.

I can't believe I just lost my smut-writing-virginity to that. *facepalm*

I'll get to work on the E-Z stories soon!

Please review, if you can.


End file.
